1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to the presentation of images on a display.
2. Information
Television sets are typically capable of presenting images to viewers based upon broadcast signals received from local television stations, cable transmissions, satellite transmissions and/or the like. Additionally, television sets have been capable of presenting image to viewers in response to prerecorded signals from sources such as, for example, video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital video disks (DVDs) and digital video recorders (DVRs). In addition, televisions have been used for presenting images from other sources such as, for example, still images from digital cameras (including cameras on cell phones), and content streamed from the Internet and/or video cameras.